


New Year's Wolf (Derek's POV)

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Series: A Wolf for All Seasons [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been bothering Derek for some time, but it was a stupid thing to worry about. Wasn’t it? Sure, Stiles was in college now, and he didn’t have all the time in the world for anything besides academics and living his life like a college freshman should. But that didn’t mean he was growing accustomed to life without Derek, did it? Derek had continued to bottle up those fears time and time again, determined to not let them hinder his relationship with him. But every time he had Stiles in his arms, every gentle caress and stolen look felt as if it would only add to his pain when Stiles finally realized that he was too good for Derek. And he would, Derek was certain about it. Stiles was too good for him, at least, that was how Derek saw it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Wolf (Derek's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's POV for [New Year's Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3184874).

It had been bothering Derek for some time, but it was a stupid thing to worry about. Wasn’t it? Sure, Stiles was in college now, and he didn’t have all the time in the world for anything besides academics and living his life like a college freshman should. But that didn’t mean he was growing accustomed to life without Derek, did it? Derek had continued to bottle up those fears time and time again, determined to not let them hinder his relationship with him. But every time he had Stiles in his arms, every gentle caress and stolen look felt as if it would only add to his pain when Stiles finally realized that he was too good for Derek. And he would, Derek was certain about it. Stiles _was_ too good for him, at least, that was how Derek saw it.

He tried to concentrate on the sound of his paws slamming against the ground, a sound that usually comforted him. But his thoughts continued to drift to Stiles, and how he looked when he called him a child. He ran harder, the anger boiling up in him. _I hurt him. I hurt the one person who actually cares. Because I’m afraid of losing him_ , he growled to himself. He slowed his pace before halting, looking up at the moon to see that it was approaching its full-moon phase.

Derek shook his head back and forth, shaking his fur out in an attempt to clear himself of the heaviness he felt fall over him. He looked over the skyline of Beacon Hills, watching the bustling traffic. His mind began to race when he finally forced himself to head back to the loft, trying to keep his mind from wandering to Stiles. He wanted nothing more than to run to his house, climb through his window, and nuzzle into his body until Stiles forgave him. Tell him he was sorry that he fought with him; that he let him leave; that he was afraid to accept Stiles’ love.

Derek pulled open the door to the loft, slamming it shut when he remembered that he was once again alone. He grabbed his sweatpants off the couch, sliding them when he noticed Stiles’ laptop resting on the coffee table. He knew Stiles’ password, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe if he looked, he’d find the way to fix this. To fix his mistake.

 _Sterek_ , Derek rolled his eyes before smiling at Stiles’ dorkiness. _Of course he would use that as his user login. It’s not as bad as Sterek4Ever_. Which Stiles once joked with Derek about that being his Facebook password. He shook his head, forgetting the ideas of hacking into Stiles’ laptop for information. He released a heavy sigh, plopping his body down on the couch as he rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he had to fix it, and if he was, he knew who could help him. But Derek was above asking for help, at least when it came to himself. He growled when he dug his phone out, dialing the phone number before he could stop himself.

“Hello?” A groggy Scott came from the other end.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Dude, it’s 2 in the morning. What could you possibly--”

“It’s about Stiles,” Derek stated, knowing he caught Scott’s attention when he shut up.

“What?” Derek knew Scott flung his sheets off of himself when he heard a faint rustling noise. “What happened? Is he alright?”

“He’s fine,” Derek explained. “He stormed out.”

“What did you do?” Scott asked, his voice more defensive than normal. He knew Stiles would talk to him about this eventually, but the fact that he hadn’t heard from him made him worry. It made his mind jump to conclusions. Conclusions that Scott didn’t like to think about or even believe were possible. Conclusions that involved Derek harming Stiles, something he knew would never happen, but it was his protectiveness when it came to Stiles that forced him to give it some weight.

Derek sighed, knowing that calling Scott this late was a bad idea. He wanted to fix things with Stiles, but involving Scott felt like cheating. That, and Derek knew Scott would be biased to favor Stiles.

“If you hurt him,” Scott began.

“You may not want to finish that threat, Scott,” Derek growled back. “You know I would never hurt Stiles.”

“You don’t have to physically harm Stiles to hurt him,” Scott explained. “Look,” he rubbed a hand over his eyes before continuing. “If he left in a hurry, it means he was afraid of whatever you two were talking about … or doing. He runs away from things when they get too intense or he thinks he can’t handle it. Or if he’s afraid he’ll mess it up.”

“We got in a fight,” Derek stated.

There was a short pause before Scott asked, “About?”

“Nothing really,” Derek honestly confessed. “I snapped at him. He snapped back. You know us,” he explained.

“Sounds about right,” Scott answered.

“I don’t know what to do,” Derek finally confessed. “I know to give him space, but … ”

“Wait,” Scott’s voice somewhat hitched. “Are you … are you calling me for ‘making up’ advice?”

“Yes,” Derek grumbled in a low tone. “You’re the Alpha. Act like it.”

“Whoa, dude. You called me, remember?” Scott retorted in defense.

“Can you help me?” Derek changed the subject back to about Stiles. “You’re Stiles’ best friend. I just … I don’t want to fuck this up, Scott,” he confessed.

“Derek, Stiles has had a crush on you for a few years now. I don’t think he even realized when it happened until senior year when he put all the pieces together,” Scott sighed as he explained. “I don’t think Stiles is going to let one fight get in the way of him being with you. He might be a bitch to talk to about it, but he will probably not make the first move either.”

“So, you’re saying I should corner him?” Derek sincerely thought about how cornering Stiles would play out.

“What? No. Just … Just bring it up and act calm about it. Start by explaining your side of it. He’ll catch on,” Scott yawned as he spoke.

Derek nodded, even though he knew Scott couldn’t see him.

“Do you want me to talk to him tomorrow?” Scott asked, hesitant to offer his help when he knew Derek would typically be stubborn and deny that he needed help. _But for Derek, Stiles is more important than his pride_ , he reasoned with himself.

“Thanks, that might actually be a good idea,” Derek replied, knowing he sounded defeated. Because he was. He would take all the help in the world if it meant getting Stiles’ forgiveness.

“Oh, alright,” Scott replied, somewhat shocked that Derek actually agreed. “You’re still invited to come to the party, Derek.”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Derek hung up the phone once he and Scott said their goodbyes, tossing it onto the coffee table next to Stiles’ laptop. He released a built up growl, low in his gut as he picked up the laptop and moved into the bedroom. He placed the laptop on Stiles’ side of the bed, snatching his pillow before walking back to the couch. His feet were heavy, weighed down by his want to have a Stiles shaped pillow to cuddle. He knew he really wanted Stiles’ pillow, but he also knew that smelling Stiles' scent right now would just make him feel worse.

Derek unceremoniously dropped his body onto the couch, hugging the pillow to his chest as he thought of the countless times he spent with Stiles here before he went to college. Before they were together. He remember opening the loft door to see a very exhausted, frightened Stiles hugging his arms around his body.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles forced a small smile as he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“Hey,” Derek looked him up and down, noticing that his scent changed from his normal spastic, anxiety ridden form to a straight up fearful one.

“Um, so, remember when you said we could talk. If, um, if I …” Stiles couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud, thinking if he said or even thought the name, the Nogitsune would come back.

“Come on in,” Derek stated as he moved to the side, giving Stiles space to enter.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbled as he quickly stepped inside.

Derek was busy closing the door, surprised when he turned around to find Stiles sprawled out on his stomach across the couch, nuzzling his head into his pillow.

“ _Wuthering Heights_ , huh?” Stiles asked as he snatched the open book from its resting place on the coffee table. “You’re almost at the good part,” he stated when he saw the page Derek was on.

“Yeah,” Derek stated. “My parents used to read it to me every year around Christmas.” He didn’t know why he was telling Stiles this, but something felt right about telling someone. And Stiles was that one someone he was happy to tell. “I didn’t get to read it last Christmas, so I’m catching up.”

“Shit. Sorry for interrupting,” Stiles started to get up when Derek moved forward, pushing him back down into the comfort of the couch.

“I wasn’t going to finish it tonight. You’re not interrupting,” Derek stated before he stood back from Stiles, noticing him ease back into the couch.

“You know, I wrote a ten page paper freshman year about Heathcliff being a werewolf,” Stiles suddenly confessed.

“That ... Makes sense,” Derek stated once he thought about it.

“I know, right? The teacher said I didn’t take the assignment seriously, but since it was well supported, she gave me an A anyways.” Stiles ran his fingertip over the worn spine of the book, committing the details of its lettering to memory.

“You want to talk about it?” Derek asked as he walked closer to Stiles.

“The paper?” Stiles was feigning ignorance in an attempt to avoid talking about the night terrors he was plagued by.

“If that will help,” Derek offered.

“It’s the same as before. An ominous voice. My leg in a bear trap. Trying to crawl away. Trying to hide,” Stiles voice started to trail some.

“I could call Deaton. See if he has a calming tea or something that blocks dreams,” Derek offered. He was surprised when Stiles didn’t respond. He moved forward, looking at Stiles face when he saw that he passed out from exhaustion. He shook his head, pulling _Wuthering Heights_ out of his hand. He moved to sit across from the coffee table, watching Stiles as he slept.

More than an hour passed when Derek looked up from his book, hearing a faint whimper come from Stiles. He kept an eye on him, noticing his body toss a little. It was when Stiles started to actively trash and claw at the couch that Derek moved quickly to his side, placing his hand against Stiles's chest. He tried to remember what his mom would do when he had the nightmares after Paige’s death, turning mid-dream and tearing his mattress apart in anger and fear.

“Stiles,” Derek gently called his name, trying to coax him out of the dream. “Stiles,” he said his name louder. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb along Stiles’ cheekbone as he tried to gently wake him from his night terror. “Stiles, you’re safe. You’re at the loft,” he explained, remembering that Stiles once mentioned that he could sometimes hear people talking as he slept.

Derek felt a wave of relief when Stiles’ warm, honey brown eyes shot open, looking up at him in confusion. He didn’t look scared though, and Derek took that as a win.

Stiles stared at Derek, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took in his surroundings, realizing that he was in fact still at Derek’s. “I heard you,” he finally stated. “I don’t know how, but your voice reached me,” he hesitated as he sat up, still amazed that Derek was able to wake him.

The moment became more intimate when Derek realized he was still cupping Stiles’ cheek in his hand. He removed his hand from Stiles, standing to place room between them. He looked away, from him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think it helps … having you here,” Stiles admitted as he sat up, pulling his leg to his chest. “Having someone I know could … end the Nogitsune’s control.” He didn’t want to admit that he wanted someone to promise to end him if he became the Nogitsune’s victim again.

“I won’t let anything happen, Stiles,” Derek reassured him. “If it helps … You can come and take naps here whenever you need to,” he rubbed the back of his neck as he hoped Stiles wouldn’t find that offer to be strange.

“That would actually be really nice,” Stiles replied. “This is the most sleep I’ve gotten in a while. That hasn’t ended in me waking up screaming, actually.”

And that is how Stiles came to spend almost every evening at Derek’s loft, catching up on the sleep he missed the nights before. Stiles would always slink in, jumping onto the couch to snuggle up with Derek’s pillow as he breathed in his scent before almost immediately falling asleep. His night terrors only grew worse with every day though, Derek having to wake him almost every time, his touch seeming to be the only thing that could wake Stiles without frightening him.

Derek finally convinced Stiles to let him sit at the end of the couch, placing Stiles’ feet in his lap as he continued to read _Wuthering Heights_. Stiles continued to move his body back and forth, fidgeting as his fingernail picked at the material of the couch’s back.

“Can you not sleep?” Derek asked, not looking up from the page he was reading.

“No, it’s just … ” Stiles sighed, turning onto his back to prop his body upright as he looked at Derek, never removing his feet from Derek’s lap. “My mom used to do stuff like this. When I couldn’t sleep, she used to sit in bed with me. She’d wait for me to pass out. Reading to me.”

Derek looked from his book to Stiles, before looking back at it. “Do you want me to read to you?”

Stiles’ head jerked up, staring at Derek in surprise. It was a simple offer, one that he wanted Derek to offer but never expected he would.

“If you want to,” Stiles replied before he turned his body back to nuzzle the pillow.

Derek began reading out loud, reading the part where Cathy tells Nelly how her and Heathcliff were one. There was something stirring in Stiles’ chest when he realized he enjoyed listening to Derek’s voice reading those lines.

“‘My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I’m well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I am Heathcliff. He’s always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable.’”

Stiles loved hearing Derek read his favorite part, accepting that the reason he was nervous about coming here was because he was able to touch Derek this way. He was finally accepting his undeniable crush on Derek. _My love for him resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary … He’s always, always in my mind. I am Derek … Don’t talk of our separation again: it is impracticable._ That was the last thought Stiles had before he slipped into sleep.

Stiles woke up with a yawn, looking at Derek before his eyes widened, overjoyed when he realized he didn’t have a night terror for the first time in months. The next few evenings were spent with Derek on the couch with him, until Stiles finally found the courage to place his head in Derek’s lap, hugging the pillow to his chest.

It was that evening that Stiles woke to the feeling of Derek’s fingers absentmindedly playing with a strand of hair at the base of his neck. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to focus on the calming feeling he got from the gesture. He wished he could stay like this forever, living in Derek’s embrace with no more worries. _Now or never, I guess_.

“This is nice,” Stiles finally stated. He felt his heart drop a bit when Derek suddenly stopped moving his fingers. “I’m just not used to not having constant contact, since I’ve broken up with Malia,” he explained.

“I didn’t know you broke up with her,” Derek replied before moving his fingers once more, to Stiles’ great delight.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, keeping his eyes shut. “It happened after you left, before you came back for my, uh, and Scott’s graduation.” He tried to play it off that he didn’t often think that Derek only returned for him. “She’s great, but we aren’t meant to be a couple. Plus, her version of cuddling always ended with scratches all over my back,” he gave a weak laugh to try and play off the fact that he just compared cuddling with his ex-girlfriend to whatever it was he and Derek were doing right now.

“She would claw you when cuddling?” Derek asked, as if it was one of the strangest things he’s ever heard.

“She had a need to mark me as hers, I think. I think it’s an old coyote thing. You know, like you threatening me when we first met was a wolf thing,” Stiles explained.

“What?” Derek’s voice sounded surprised as he asked Stiles to clarify.

“Whenever you shoved me, or got in my face to intimidate me. That’s textbook wolf behavior. Making yourself known as higher in the hierarchy of the pack. I never took it to heart because I figured that’s how you were raised. It’s what you were used to,” Stiles explained as he turned his head more into Derek’s lap. “I knew I was right when you stopped doing it. You started trusting me, and didn’t see the need to push me around.”

Derek waiting a few moments before he finally spoke. “I’m sorry about that. But you are right,” he paused as he thought about growing up in a household of born werewolves. “That’s how I acted with my sisters when growing up. Being the eldest male, I often fought with my sisters to try and prove I was good enough to be Alpha instead of Laura,” Stiles could hear the smile in Derek’s voice. “Laura flattened me on my ass more than once.” His voice trailed off at the bittersweet memory.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles stated, knowing that it wouldn’t change the fact that Peter killed Laura just to consume her Alpha status. “But, because of Laura, you were able to save Cora,” he offered. “I guess there is some comfort to be had.That, even in death, your sister helped you save your other sister.”

The silence that fell over them wasn’t heavy, but one of understanding. An understanding that sometimes silence was the only thing needed.

“Thanks,” Derek finally stated. “That does make it more bearable.” A few more moments passed before Derek finally asked, “Malia used to scratch your back up, though?”

Stiles slowly moved to sit up, pulling up the back of his shirt to show the few scars that were still on his back from her claws. Sure, it was hot as hell when she would scratch at his back when they were having sex, but when she dug in and clawed at him, even when they were cuddling, it hurt more than anything.

“Stiles, did you tell her to stop?” Derek questioned when he saw the scratches.

Stiles let go of his shirt, allowing the strength in his back to release before he collapsed back onto Derek. He was staring up at Derek now, studying his features before he stated, “Yeah. But she couldn’t help it sometimes. I think it’s a coyote thing to dig into and cling onto what is yours. I think it comes from the scavenging.” He looked away from Derek, his eyes scanning the loft before they stopped on the bed, just visible from his spot. “Do werewolves do that?”

“No,” Derek replied. “But I think it comes from me being a born werewolf,” he explained. “My mom taught me and my sisters the difference between humans and werewolves was frailty. How easy a werewolf could hurt a human without thinking about it.”

“Could you hurt me right now?” Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek.

“I could hurt you all the time, Stiles,” Derek explained as he looked down at him. “But I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” Stiles almost stuttered as he looked away from Derek’s eyes, not wanting to keep eye contact with him. “I just want you to know that I appreciate all this,” he finally stated. “You taking the time to help fragile, human me get over some bad dreams.”

“Sometimes we just need contact to help with pain,” Derek replied. “Werewolves need contact constantly to keep sane, I’m sure it’s no different for humans,” he explained as he tried not to go back to twirling Stiles’ hair with his fingertips.

“Wait,” Stiles sat up before turning his body to face Derek. “Werewolves need mandatory cuddling?”

“I guess you could call it that,” Derek hesitated before releasing a sigh. “It doesn’t have to be cuddling, but the more contact, the better. Sometimes just a hand on the shoulder,” he thought about how Stiles placed his hand on his shoulder when Boyd died, and it had meant the world to him. How it pulled him out of falling into another guilt-consumed suicide spiral. “Feet or head on a lap. Holding hands.” Derek tried to list off all the ways he experienced the physical comfort he needed in the past.

“So,” Stiles interrupted him. “Has this been mutual benefit?” He questioned as he gestured to the couch.

Derek hesitated, uncertain if Stiles would be hurt or angered by the truth. “Yes,” he finally admitted truthfully.

“You’re going through cuddle withdrawal?” Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. “Again, it’s not just cuddling,” he explained in an attempt to make himself feel like he wasn’t coming off as a creep. “But yes.”

“Wait, what happened with Braeden?” Stiles asked, confused as to why Braeden wouldn’t be cuddle with Derek every chance she got.

“Stiles,” Derek started, understanding that he sometimes wasn’t the most perceptive. “You’ve been coming here every day for the past few weeks. Have you seen her around?” Now that Stiles thought about it, he was the only person he saw whenever he came over.

Stiles shook his head. “So, like … ” He wasn’t sure how to word his proposition without just coming out and saying it. “Do you want to start cuddling?”

Derek arched his eyebrows as he looked at Stiles, uncertain how to respond to such a blatant question.

“I figured if it helps me with getting rid of my night terrors, and you with filling your contact quota,” Stiles shrugged as he spoke. “It makes sense to me.”

Derek waited a few moments as he weighed the pros and cons of accepting Stiles’ offer. There was only one problem: Derek couldn’t find anything wrong with accepting Stiles’ offer. He wanted to be able to have more contact, his need growing more as the time drew on since he last slept next to someone. And if Stiles was offering to sleep next to him, even if he wasn’t in his arms, he was willing to accept that.

“Okay,” Derek finally stated.

And that was how Derek came to be sleeping on his couch with an exhausted Stiles curled around his body, his chest being used as a pillow. Their first naps started with Derek stretched out across the couch, Stiles wrapping his body around him or against him. It wasn’t until later in their naps, when they grew so accustomed to sleeping on one another, that they somehow started to twist and turn on the couch, ending up in new positions. Stiles’ favorite was when he would wake up to Derek’s face nuzzled into the hollow of his neck, somehow Derek’s extremely muscled body coming to rest on top of him in the middle of their sleep states.

Little did Stiles know, that was Derek’s favorite position, and it was his seizure of the opportunity to use sleep as a scapegoat that made it possible. Derek was always awake when they switched positions, a lighter and more aware sleeper than Stiles who clocked out the moment his head hit Derek’s chest. He would let Stiles squirm and move until his body wiggled it’s way underneath Derek’s.

Derek groaned as the memory faded, moving to nuzzle his face into his own pillow as his mind continued to pretend it was Stiles. He needed Stiles back, badly. Because knowing that he drove Stiles out of the loft when they could be together produced the worst feeling ever.

After tossing and turning all night, and pacing as he practiced what to day throughout the day, Derek finally lost his battle and caved before heading to follow Stiles’ scent. He followed him to the place he knew he would have snuck away to. And he prayed that the Sheriff wasn’t home.

“Derek,” Sheriff Stilinski greeted him as he opened the door. Derek noticed that he didn’t seem surprised to see him at all, either.

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Derek greeted him with a small nod. “I was wondering--”

“Stiles is at Scott’s,” the Sheriff stated. “But I think you know that,” he stated. “Which means you came here to … ”

“Know how badly I messed up,” Derek confessed as he finished his statement for him.

“Not too bad, I think,” the Sheriff stated, much to Derek’s relief, as he opened the screen door to step onto the porch with Derek.

“That’s somewhat of a relief,” Derek sighed.

“How did you know I knew?” the Sheriff asked as he looked at Derek.

“I knew Stiles would come here,” Derek explained. “And I figured he would need to talk to someone about how much of a dick I was.”

“Well, he wasn’t in the sharing mood last night,” the Sheriff stated. “He actually just wanted to know that your fight didn’t mean you two broke up.” He gave Derek a long, stern look before asking, “You didn’t break up, did you?”

“I would like to remain not broken up, sir,” Derek answered.

“That’s what I like to hear,” the Sheriff stated with a small smile as he nodded in agreement. “But if my clock is correct,” he started as he looked at his watch. “It’s almost midnight. Which means Cinderella is about to turn back into a little spaz,” he joked. He nodded his head towards Derek’s car, a silent gesture that told Derek to go and find his prince-in-distress. “Tell him I said Happy New Year,” he waved to Derek as he started to descend the steps.

“Derek,” the Sheriff’s voice stopped Derek from walking any further. “I wanted to say that, even though I was against him moving in with you at first,” he paused as he chose his next words carefully. “I’m glad he did.”

Derek felt the tension leave his shoulders at Sheriff Stilinski’s confession. He turned to look back at the Sheriff before he said, “Me too.”

“I know he likes to think that I don’t pay attention to him,” the Sheriff continued. “But he is my son, and I can tell when he’s lying about being happy. And these last few months, since you both started dating … Well, he’s genuinely happy. And he hasn’t been like that since … since Claudia.”

Derek could sense the grief still coming from the Sheriff at the mention of his wife’s name. He often thought about how he convinced himself that he would never fall in love out of fear of losing that person. It didn’t help with his past experiences of relationships consisted of Kate and Jennifer, and their desire to use and dispose of him when they were done. _But Stiles is on a completely different level than them_ , he thought before he looked up at the Sheriff.

“Stiles talks about her, every now and again,” Derek started, watching the Sheriff smile slightly as he thought about the stories Stiles possibly told. “She was a great woman, and I wish I could have met her.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded to himself before looking at Derek, smiling as he spoke. “Forget me shooting you, she would have shot you, _then_ asked you about your intentions towards her son. But,” he paused before stating, “she would have liked you, Derek. She would have liked how good you are for Stiles.”

“That means a lot,” Derek stated. “Thank you, sir.”

Sheriff Stilinski nodded before gesturing for Derek to leave. “Now go and make sure my son doesn’t get in trouble.”

It didn’t take Derek long to reach Scott’s house, walking in without bothering to knock or announce himself as he followed Stiles’ scent to the corner. He frowned when he realized that Stiles was no longer present. He turned and looked at the group gathered around the television screen, excited about the ball being prepared to drop.

“Scott,” Derek stated his name, prying his attention away from Kira.

“Derek?” Scott questioned in surprised as everyone suddenly started to countdown from ‘60’.

“Where is Stiles?” Derek asked over the roar of people counting.

“He left!” Scott replied in earnest.

“What?” Derek asked, his voice holding more anger than he felt.

“He left to go get you! Dude, you were supposed to be at home sulking! He was going to burst through the door and kiss you at midnight. All dramatic and romantic,” Scott explained.

“How the hell was I supposed to know that?” Derek replied.

“I don’t think you are going to make it back to the loft,” Scott stated. Derek had to keep from rolling his eyes at him. _Thank you, Captain Obvious_. “I mean, you can still make up tonight, regardless of kissing at midnight. Start the new year off right?” Scott suggested, uncertain if he wanted to know exactly how Stiles and Derek were going to make up. As if he heard his thoughts, Derek gave him a slight glare before turning to exit the party.

Derek heard the shouts of everyone screaming ‘Happy New Year!’ as music played and people started singing. He cursed under his breath, angered that he wasn’t able to get to Stiles to give him his New Year’s kiss. The one he wouldn’t shut up about for weeks prior to Christmas, let alone New Year’s. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew he was going to make it up to him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Almost an hour had passed since they both confessed their own worries and fears over abandonment, both of them holding onto each other (even a squirming Stiles who continually happened to kick Derek every time he moved in his arms). Derek was still half asleep when Stiles suddenly slipped his body on top of his, easily straddling him. He began to wake to the feeling of urgent kisses covering his face and chest. He let Stiles move his arms above his head, gently pinning them against the bed in a playful manner.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Stiles murmured against his lips. "How you looked, on top of me."

And for the first time in his life, that he could remember, Derek felt a faint blush rise through his body at Stiles' confession.

Stiles released Derek's hands to cradle his jaw in his palms as he kissed him. "I wanted a turn," he admitted against Derek's lips.

And that was how Derek found himself, willingly, pinned against the bed as Stiles shamelessly rode him. He tried to not take control of the situation, giving in to Stiles. He held onto Stiles' hips, encouraging him to keep moving as he let his head loll from side to side, almost unable to contain himself at seeing Stiles in control.

“Derek,” Stiles moaned his name loudly as he tried to continue moving. He braced his hands against Derek’s chest as he fell forward, almost all his strength left his body when his body arched from his prostate being hit. He whimpered as he let his head fall forward, pushing against Derek’s chest to try and remain upright.

“You okay?” Derek asked, panting as he tightened his hands on Stiles’ hips, pausing to allow Stiles to adjust his body.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” Stiles moaned as he rolled his hips.

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, his fingers fastening like pistons into Stiles’ hips as his head pushed back into his pillow. He moved his hands down to cup Stiles’ ass in the palm of his hands, pulling him forward as he rolled his hips up.

Stiles moaned as he leaned down, capturing Derek’s lips with him, digging his nails into his chest. He started to bounce his body up and down, pulling a moan from Derek when he leaned down and bore down his teeth on his nipple.

“Stiles,” Derek moaned, pushing his fingers into Stiles’ hair, tugging lightly as he continued to bite down.

Stiles moaned when Derek gave a sharp thrust of his hips, sitting up straight as he started to actively move his body up and down. His breath caught as he started to roll his hips more, looking down at Derek as he watched him almost writhe in pleasure.

Derek kept his eyes clenched shut as he tried to keep from shifting, feeling his canines descend. He grunted when Stiles sharply snapped his hips, a moan escaping from his throat.

“Derek,” Stiles called his name, trying to keep panting too heavily. “Derek, it’s okay,” he leaned forward, kissing Derek’s collarbone. “I love it when you wolf out. Knowing I’m making you lose it,” he smiled against his skin.

The growl that emitted from Derek’s throat was more protective than predatorial when he easily flipped them. Stiles moaned when Derek began to actively thrust into him, cradling his ass in his hands as he held him close.

“Oh God,” Stiles almost whimpered when he reached for Derek. He ran his fingers along his ribs before moving down his back and cupping his ass, pulling him closer as encouragement to keep going. “Ah!” he moaned when Derek wrapped his arms around him, forcing him to sit up in him, forcing a completely new angle. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, before gently cupping Derek’s jaw. “Look at me.” He waited a few moments, speaking again when Derek kept his eyes shut. “Derek, please,”  he almost pleaded through the pleasure. “I want to see your eyes. I want to see you.”

Derek finally caved, allowing his eyelids to flutter open and look at Stiles. He felt at ease when Stiles smiled, placing an uncoordinated kiss on the corner of his lips, still staring at his eyes.

Stiles wasn’t afraid to see his eyes shift color, or his canines descend. He accepted that part of him, and that was enough to push him over the edge, moaning as a feral growl came from deep in his gut as he continued to thrust into Stiles as his orgasm shook through his body.

“Beautiful,” he heard the word faintly tumble from Stiles’ lips as he came down from his high. He clung to Stiles as he staggered to moved them both down to the bed.

Stiles kissed Derek as he turned his body into his, slowly grinding his hips against him. He moaned, begging Derek to not stop when he wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking him gently. He moaned Derek’s name against his mouth when he finally came, digging his nails into Derek’s scalp to ground himself. He panted against Derek’s chest, placing small kisses there as he came down from his own high, listening to Derek’s breathing come back to normal.

“I don’t know how you do that,” Stiles stated, pressing his face into Derek’s chest.

“Do what?” Derek asked as he ran his fingertips along Stiles’ spine, speaking against his temple.

“Hold yourself back,” Stiles stated as he turned his head to look up at him. “You don’t have to.”

“I know,” Derek started, kissing him gently. “It sometimes scares me that I might go too far. That I might … that I might bite you,” he closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Stiles’.

“You won’t,” Stiles murmured, leaning down to kiss Derek’s throat. “And it’s really sexy hearing you growl. Seeing your eyes change,” he gently kissed his way up Derek’s jaw.

“It doesn’t scare you?” Derek asked as he exposed his neck more, allowing Stiles to nip and kiss him, leaving small hickeys despite the fact that he knew they would heal almost instantly.

“You don’t scare me,” Stiles stated as he shifted his body to look Derek in the eyes. “And it’s a part of you. So no,” he gently pressed his lips against Derek’s.

“Should probably take a shower,” Derek murmured when Stiles curled his body against his.

Stiles grumbled against Derek’s chest, reluctantly moving when he pushed him out of the bed.

“Maybe I’ll make it interesting,” Derek stated hugging Stiles against his chest as he moved them closer to the bathroom.

“Do I get to wash you?” Stiles asked with a small smirk when Derek effortlessly picked him up, walking into the bathroom.

It wasn’t long after their shower that they both fell, exhausted, into the comfort of their bed. Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ back, pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around his torso. He lovingly nipped Stiles’ ear when he placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. He drifted off to sleep with Stiles in his arms, smiling to himself.

After a few hours, Derek awoke to Stiles’ absence from his arms. He could still sense that Stiles was in the bed, though. He remained motionless, allowing Stiles more time in doing whatever it was he was doing. He could feel his eyes lingering on him, knowing he must have been staring at him for some time.

“Stop it,” Derek mumbled under his breath as he kept his eyes closed, still feigning sleep.

“What?” Stiles asked in surprise, his voice hitching slightly.

“Looking at me like that,” Derek explained as he opened one of his eyes to look at Stiles. He noticed he was sitting up with his legs crossed, hands perched on the bed as he studied Derek’s features from afar. “Like I’m too good to be true.”

Stiles hesitated before he crawled across the bed, draping his body over Derek’s, stating, “But you _are_ too good to be true.” He ghosted his lips over Derek’s, keeping eye contact with him. “It’s like I got everything I’ve ever dreamed of in one package. And I’m _never_ going to stop looking at you like this because of how perfect you are,” his voice was barely a whisper before he committed to kissing Derek.

Derek easily rolled them, pinning Stiles’ body underneath his, causing Stiles to laugh in approval at the change in position. He smiled when Stiles leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose before kissing him on the lips.

“This is the beginning of the perfect year,” Stiles stated between small kisses. “A full year of Sterek.”

Derek rolled his eyes, sharing a small laugh with Stiles. “A full year of Sterek,” he repeated in agreement before committing to a full kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join me on tumblr:
> 
> [drunklightning](http://drunklightning.tumblr.com) is my blog where I reblog anything I find of interest.
> 
> [dexterous-sinistrous](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com) is suited towards my ramblings about my writing, and NSFW. (It's where I serenade myself about Sterek). It's my trashcan of emotions. Feel free to stop by and say hi, criticize me, make incoherent noises with me, whatevs.
> 
> [Send](http://dexterous-sinistrous.tumblr.com/ask) me any prompts you think you'd like to have me write!


End file.
